


A Small Downer

by GreenSoupy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Background Akamatsu Kaede, Best Friends, Comfort, Drabble, M/M, Minor Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Mutual Pining, Mutually Unrequited, Not gay I swear, Platonic Cuddling, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, ouma is sad, they said no homo internally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSoupy/pseuds/GreenSoupy
Summary: Ouma feels sad and like clockwork, his best friend Amami is there to comfort him.





	A Small Downer

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a fic that I’m debating on writing where Ouma and Amami are childhood best friends and are super oblivious to their obvious crushes on each other. While everyone else is completely aware of it and try to get them together-  
> I wrote this as a small comfort thing for myself, cause I’m sorta sad but this did make me feel better!
> 
> I did my best to tiredly proofread over this so hopefully, it’s enjoyable!

Buzzing and ‘ping’ noises came from Ouma’s phone, announcing he had a text message, he ignored it. The more he stayed in bed, curled up in a small ball and ignored phone, the more shorter the intervals between notifications came along.

With this he knew exactly who it was.

Ouma wasn’t feeling so upbeat as he usually was. Not only was he sick but he felt unhappy and unmotivated for anything, not even replying to the texts from his best friend. He just wanted to stay in bed until he felt better and more happier.

His reasons for unhappiness was unknown, just like usual at this point. Was it the stress of school? Maybe. He wasn’t sure anymore. He just needed to at least sleep for a bit and he’d be much better, but it was still bright outside and nowhere near sunset. 

Short after it began, the buzzing he heard stopped, he knew what this might mean.

His best friend was Rantarou Amami and was his best friend since they were young children. The man was the sweetest person on Earth and it was a surprise for Ouma that Amami hadn’t found a girlfriend or even a boyfriend, he went on dates but he always said it wasn’t meant to be when he returned. 

They were definitely affectionate towards each other, they said their “I love you”s and playfully kissed, not on the lips of course. Most of it came from their childhood, it never really grew out of them. It wasn’t like it was a problem to them, they both knew this was platonic.

Usually when Ouma was unresponsive to text, Amami had always came over to see what was wrong in person. As they always had lively texts messages, Ouma being unresponsive especially on a weekend showed something was off.

Call it clingy as much as you want.

A swift knock came from his dorm room door, which snapped Ouma out of his thoughts. He let himself get up, dragging the blanket with him like a cape, and shuffled to his door.

Unlocking the door presented Ouma with the most recognisable green hair. Without much of a verbal word, Ouma had let Amami in.

With a door now closed, it was only a matter of moments before Ouma felt a tight warmth around him which didn’t come his draped blanket, Amami was hugging him.

“I hope you’re doing okay,” Ouma heard Amami say into his ear, no matter how sick Ouma could be Amami would always be near him when he needed it. Being in such a tight comforting hug and the words whisper to Ouma was enough to send him crying. Finally letting out all suppressed and unexplained emotions through choked sobs and loud cries.

Amami hummed and cooed small words of comfort, one hand stroking Ouma’s hair, doing his best to calm Ouma down slowly without winding him up. He could feel the tears and snot on his t-shirt as Ouma continued to cry. It didn’t bother him, anything to let Ouma feel better. He didn’t need reasons or questions, his main priority was just making Ouma feel better.

————

When Ouma’s cries turned into sad hiccups and sniffles, Ouma had just noticed Amami had carried him to his bed and was holding him on his lap. Amami’s head was resting on top of his, his arms were around him and the blanket. Ouma felt safe and secure like this.

“Do you,” Amami started as Ouma began to calm down, “want to talk about it?” Amami had asked, the concern in his voice was strong and was easily noticed. 

“I just feel bad and sick,” Ouma sighed out a reply, “maybe it’s because of school, I’m not so sure myself.” Ouma felt exhausted from crying and being warm in his best friend’s arms was no help from making him feel any less sleepy.

“Alright, if you need anything from me, you always know I’m there for you,” Amami’s kind words placed a smile on Ouma’s face.

Ouma lightly pushed himself into Amami’s chest, Amami took note of this and laid down. It was a common gesture Ouma did when he wasn’t up for talking so much. 

With some shifting about, they were now in a cuddling position, Ouma’s head on Amami’s chest and was able to heart the faint noises of Amami’s heart beating at a steady pace, their legs were as if they were tangled together and Ouma’s arms wrapped around one of Amami’s

This was another thing they never grew out of from their childhood. Ouma and Amami cuddled in bed sometimes-ok, maybe a bit more than just sometimes- whether it was for comfort or it was just more convenient, like when Amami stays over for the night. They still did it and felt no discomfort in it.

Ouma felt more tired as the more they laid in bed, despite the sun shining and coming through his window were rays of light blocked by blinds, Ouma felt like he could do what he wanted to do since he started feeling this was today; Sleep.

Ouma yawned gently, nuzzling himself more into Amami’s chest. Amami chuckled quietly, “I hope you rest well Ouma.” 

It would have been the last thing Ouma would hear before he lulled off to sleep but before that happened he heard Amami whisper to himself.

“I hope Akamatsu doesn’t mind me cancelling our date,” it left a small bitter feeling for a second before it was over ridden by the slowly growing need for sleep before finally dozing off safe and secure in his best friend’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll probably delete this later-


End file.
